A light like None Other
by Silver Night Phoenix
Summary: Inuyasha cross over with Magic Knight's Rayearth. Kagome has to go to Cephiro, butt some one unexpected tags along? How can her life get any more complicated, well it dose? SHe has to.......... Well I can't tell you that now can I. IT would ruin the whole


A light like None Other

Pairings: Kag/ Sessh

Hikaru/ Lantis

Umi/ Acot

Fuu/ Ferio

Silver: Hello everyone whose reading this. I'm here to tell you that I was really, really bored and all of a sudden I got this idea to do a crossover between Inuyasha and Magic Knight Rayearth I haven't seen any of this kind of crossover's but I could have just missed it. Anyways I hope you guys like it. Oh ya and I don't own Ether Inuyasha or MKR.

Chapter 1: What Has Happened? Or is it Happening?

Kag's pro.

It all started that day. We had just defeated Naraku a couple of weeks ago and Sesshomaru promised to leave us alone for a bit. Every one was normal. Inuyasha was being his normal 'I'm to good for every one' self and Miroku was going around groping all the pretty women in the village again. Sango was off practicing her demon slaying skills and Shippou was playing with Kirara in a field near the village. Keade was gathering herbs incase anyone got hurt. I however was not normal. I had felt something was going to happen and I just couldn't shake the feeling.

I watched as Inuyasha suddenly took off into the forest to visit his precious Kikyo. Yes I knew that he was seeing Kikyo, he had been for the past couple of weeks. I know your probably wondering why I'm not stomping around yelling at the top of my lungs or running off to the well crying my eyes out. Well the reason is quit simple. I just don't care anymore. I mean it hurt at first but now it's just plan annoying. I had told Inuyasha that I loved him and what dose he do? I tell you he calls me Kikyo and tells me how glad he is that his precious Kikyo was back. Yes I felt betrayed But I got over it fast. As soon as the whole Shikon was back on my neck I realized I love Inuyasha out of pity. I always knew I wasn't the reincarnation of Kikyo and my loved proved that I wasn't for Kikyo was Inuyasha's soul mate.

Anyways now all I want to do is to tell them to get a room so I wouldn't happen to run into them when I am out on one of my walks. I shudder at the thought of interrupting them when their doing sum thing I would really like NOT to talk about. Anyways as I was saying earlier before I got off track I felt something was going to happen and boy was I right when I ran into none other than talk dark and........................................Kouga( Sil: thought I was going to say Inuyasha didn't you.) I wanted to just turn around and jump off a cliff. Her was Kouga trying again telling me I was going with him back to his dean so I could really become his woman. I yelled at him at least a million time's before that I was not his woman but did he listen to me NOOOOOOOOOOOO. So I had to do it the hard way. I told him, more like yelled at him, to put me down before I purified him into the next million years. Once he set me down I continued to yell I mean tell him I was not his and that I would never be his and if he didn't leave me alone I was going to purify his ass tell he got the point.

I kinda felt sorry when He took off with his tail between his legs but it was over quickly as relief set in. That's when I heard the clapping. I turned around and who do I see? I see Sesshomaru with out his expressionless mask on. I felt like falling to the ground from horror or it could have been from how HOTT he looked. "I praise the for getting rid of the pesky wolf." I hear him say. I'm about to faint any moment now from shock yet I manage to say, "Who the hell are you and what have you done with Sesshomaru?" Yes I'm just sooooooooo smart aren't I? Like he just realized what he was doing his face went blank and said," I do not praise much and to human's never. Now what are you doing on my lands?" That was when I realized I had ventured way to far from the village. I laughed nervously and said," I guess I didn't realize where I was headed."

I'm just sooooooooooo smart. I mentally slapped myself for acting like a fool in front of Sesshomaru. Then I mentally slapped my self again for thinking that I mean come on this is Sesshomaru an enemy and yet I'm acting like a school girl with a secret crush. I looked up at Sesshomaru to see him looking at me with a curious look in his eye's. Sesshomaru then said, "Come it is getting dark and I bet you would like a place to stay for the night wouldn't you." I looked to see the sky slowly getting darker and I start to fallow Sesshomaru.

After about half an hour of walking Sessho( yes I'm getting lazy with writing his full name.) stopped and started to gather a fuchsia colored cloud underneath him. "Get on" is all he said before started to rise. I quickly jumped on and sat down. I quickly realized how tired I was. So I just let myself drift into a dreamless sleep.

When I work I found my self curled up to Sessho. who looked to be in some kind of trance. I didn't scream out like normally I just stayed there silently loving the warmth I got from him. I slowly started to fall back into sleep. This time with a small smile on my face. In the dream world I felt someone calling me, beckoning me to come to them. I walked thru the eternal white that I saw around me. When I came face to face with a pink fluffy bunny like thing. "Kagome it is time for you to come." I heard the bunny-thing say. "Oh Mokona is it time already I thought I had a couple hundred years left." I replied.

I noticed I was wearing a white Egyptian like outfit that was one piece that didn't have sleeves but had a metal plate like decoration that went across my chest with two gold pieces of metal coming off one side of it like sleeves. In the middle of the decoration a gold piece of fabric that hung down. The dress it's self fell to my ankles. Around my waist another gold piece of cloth wrapped around and it came up to just below my chest. I had more gold cloth wrapped around my arms starting just before my elbows and ending in a v at my middle finger. On my neck I wore a gold choker that had two parts to it. One was in the middle of my neck and the other was at the base of my neck. They where connected together by 4 strands of small sapphires and hanging off the bottom one a couple of strands of sapphires fell. At my waist I had gold chain that wrapped around it twice that was decorated with small sapphires.

I stopped examining myself to ask, "When must I come back?" Mokona replied with, "You must come back in a couple of days the most you have is a month. We must save Cephiro." I bowed my head and said, " I will be back Mokona. You have nothing to worry about." Mokona shook it's head( Sil: is it a he or a she? O think I will use it for now.) "I must leave now. If you are not back soon I will send for you my self and you know what that means. Good bye Kagome." " good bye Mokona. I will see you soon." I said as I felt my self starting to wake.

As I woke I felt so warm. I looked up to see Sessho. Looking down at me. "ummm Hello?" and yet another oh so smart thing to say. As I locked my eye's with his I went into total bliss with warmth. I hadn't even realized that what I had been wearing earlier wasn't on anymore and my dress from my dream had taken it's place As I stared into his beautiful golden eyes. Our faces came closer until our lips met in a hesitant kiss. It felt so right. Every time I was near him I just wanted to go to him. I felt shy and very self conches. I felt connected to him. It was so strange and now I'm here Kissing him.

Normal pro.

If you where to walk into Sesshomaru's room right now you would see a very strange sight. A girl that looked to be about 19 and was wearing a very strange dress sat in The MOST terrifying of all the demon lord's Lap and was KISSING him and Sessho. Was holding her like she would brake if so much as a fly landed on her. that was the sight Jaken walked into. Jaken promptly fainted to see his lord acting so tenderly to a HUMAN!!!

Silver: Hello again. I hope you guys liked it please tell me if I should continue it or not It will contain spoilers to both series of the manga. I've only seen about 3 maybe 4 episodes of the anime so ya. Please tell me what you think about it you can leave a review or you can e-mail me.


End file.
